Familiar
by phayte1978
Summary: さらざんまい Sarazanmai (Anime) - Reo/Mabu - "Let me prove to you," Mabu said, hands once again on his hips. That was always where Mabu placed his hands. Always rubbing his thumbs over Reo's hips bone. Always staring up at him, never kissing first. It was familiar, it was what his Mabu always did. As it always had been.


It was later than usual, much later. Reo was sitting at the small kitchen table, tapping his fingers on the worn down wood- waiting. The clock on the wall ticked by the seconds, seeming by each passing one to move only slower. A deep breath, and Reo felt his heart beating in his own chest- willing it to settle.

The kitchen was stuffy, and if Reo's mind had been elsewhere, he might have opened a window for some fresh air. His mind was set on one thing, and one thing only.

Mabu.

Never taking his eyes off the clock, he swore his heart beat in time with each passing second.

It never took this long, Mabu would never be away like this.

Slapping his hand on the table, feeling the sting in his palm, Reo stood and paced. He was sick of waiting, and getting more irrational by the ticking seconds.

The kitchen was too small, the air was too stuffy- Reo felt as if he could not breathe. Grabbing at the collar of his shirt, he undid a few buttons and paced more. He did not care that he had already worn a path into the kitchen floor from all the pacing he did.

If only Mabu knew this. If only Mabu was here- he would be able to calm Reo- ground him in some way.

Stopping as he got close to the counter, Reo leaned onto it, gasping for air. Stopping for a moment, running his hands through his hair- did he finally hear the twisting of the door knob.

"Mabu!" Reo called out, rushing into the small dingy living area of theirs.

As he saw the familiar posture of his partner, he also saw how cool and collective Mabu was- unlike himself.

"Hello, Reo," Mabu said, before kicking out his shoes and coming into the living area.

Just having Mabu there made his heart stop pounding, his air into his lung easier- his mind settling. He needed Mabu there, he needed that force to set things right.

"You were gone… longer than usual," Reo said, watching as Mabu sat and relaxed his head back on the couch cushion.

"You know this takes time," Mabu said, turning his emotionless gaze at him.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Reo stepped over where Mabu sat, staring down at him. "I know… it gets longer each time."

"Sit and stop looming over me," Reo said, patting the cushion next to him.

But Reo needed to be closer- as close as he could. Without a thought, and like second nature- he straddled over Reo's slim lap, staring down at him. "I hate listening to the time pass when you're not by my side."

Hands moving to his hips, Mabu rubbed his thumbs over Reo's belt, just staring up at his partner.

"I'll have the clock removed then," Mabu said.

Pressing his lips once more, that was not what Reo wanted. He wanted Mabu to not be gone, he wanted Mabu always at his side. He just wanted Mabu.

Shaking his head and sighing, Reo only wished he understood. "That is not what I meant."

"Then do explain," Mabu said.

"I shouldn't have too!" Reo exclaimed, jumping back up from where he was most comfortable. The air in the room was stifling and he turned the fan on- moving back to the kitchen and finally opening the window he should have earlier. His heart pounding- for different reasons this time.

His Mabu would understand.

Staring out the window, seeing a blur of darkness outside, Reo just let his mind wander. It wasn't til he felt hand back on his hips, massaging upward and untucking shirt did he finally allow the sensations to come back.

It wasn't his Mabu- these hands were an imposter.

"No!" Reo called out, jumping away, only to have Mabu stare over at him- the light from the overhead shadowing his eyes behind the glasses he wore.

"Reo…" Mabu said, holding his hand out.

It hurt to stand like this and not take Mabu's hand. The person who he had been so worried and so concerned over. Maybe it would have been better if Mabu had not returned. Maybe he wouldn't feel the way he does now.

Shaking his head, it was only a moment before Mabu was back in front of him- the shadow gone from the glasses, and sad eyes staring at him.

"You can love me," Mabu said.

"I… of course… I," Reo stammered. He did love Mabu, he always had. But was this the Mabu he was suppose to love? Was he loving someone… something different?

"Let me prove to you," Mabu said, hands once again on his hips. That was always where Mabu placed his hands. Always rubbing his thumbs over Reo's hips bone. Always staring up at him, never kissing first.

It was familiar, it was what his Mabu always did.

As it always had been.

He saw the way Mabu's face relaxed, waiting as he always did. Waiting for Reo to lean down, and press his lips against Mabu's.

Which was exactly what he did. He allowed his desire- no, his love to take over.

Mabu's lips were soft against his.

"You're lips are chapped," Mabu stated as they pulled away. It was exactly something Mabu would point out to him- something he always pointed out to him.

Reo smirked, and removed Mabu's glasses, watching the way he would squint for a moment before the thumbs over his hip bones would start moving and caressing again. Reo's arms moving around Mabu's slender waist, pulling him close. Their mouths meeting once more, as they have many times.

The air around them moving- between the open window and the fan on. A slight buzzing of insects outside the window and Reo only had one thought- Mabu.

Licking at soft lips, he smiled as Mabu opened his mouth- allowing Reo to lick into his. The thumbs stopping their usual movement over his hips bones as Mabu's palms flattened against his sides, moving slowly up his body. Reo breathed deeply through his nose, kissing Mabu even deeper- sucking the air from his lungs as his embrace became crushing.

He was never letting go of this man. This was his Mabu, the man who allowed him to dominate his mouth- and his soul.

Gasping for air as they pulled back, Reo moved his hand into Mabu's silky hair, pushing it back. He could only smile down as Mabu's serious stare gazed up at him.

"I can't stand being apart from you," Reo whispered, kissing at Mabu's hairline.

"Then let's never part," Mabu said.

He knew that was a silly thing to make him smile, but dammit, he was. Reo crushed Mabu into another hug before pulling back and taking his hand. What he needed now was confirmation. This was his Mabu- the man who looked identical to his partner, the man who kissed exactly like his partner, the man who said the exact things as his partner would.

His desire was what pulled him back to the cramped bedroom. An old futon that laid in the corner, a chair covered in clothing and pillows thrown to the side. Mabu was staring back up at Reo, his lips puckered perfectly- asking but not taking. Reo knew that Mabu was wanting more from him. The heat from Mabu's body as Reo embraced him once more, hands moving to try to undo buttons on his shirt- cursing the uniform they both wore.

"You always were impatient," Mabu stated, pulling back and easily undoing each button quickly and carefully.

Reo's hands were too unsteady and too impatient. A button popped off, flying across the room. He tried for the next one, it sliding off perfectly, only for the next two to pop off.

"I'll sew them on in the morning," Mabu said, moving back over where Reo was- his hand splayed over his chest- feeling his heartbeat.

"Mabu," Reo whispered.

"I'm here, I'm always here," Mabu said.

Pushing Mabu down, Reo covered his mouth with his once more. Hands tugging at belts and more buttons- Mabu was quite fed up with all of the complications of clothing. Growling slightly, he pulled off Mabu's mouth, kissing the pale skin of this neck. Mabu's hands worked better at clothing- quickly getting both belts and buttons on pants undone.

Another thing Mabu always did well- undress them.

They were a team in every way.

Pressing Mabu back, he fell onto the futon, and just laid there- bare for Reo. The room was dark with just a hint of moonlight. It was enough for Reo to see the intense stare from Mabu as he laid there. A hand reaching out and Mabu made a sound between impatience and longing.

Moving his body over Mabu's, Reo gazed down another second, drinking in each moment he could. Hands in his hair and their lips pressed again. Reo whined into the kiss as their bodies met, sliding against each other.

Mabu was always so warm, so welcoming. Even if his emotions and words never showed much- his body told all. Fingers digging into his skin, and Reo kissed the side of Mabu's mouth, then traced his jawline with his lips and down his neck. A moment spent sucking at Mabu's collarbones, marking them up in bright hues of purple before kissing further down. A low mumble of a moan escaped Mabu's lips, making Reo whine a bit.

"...Reo," Mabu half whispered and moaned.

He could feel the desire pressed against his hip- his own desire rutting back. The way Mabu would say his name did things inside of Reo he could never understand or explain. Moaning softly, Reo nipped at the moonlit skin before him. Mabu would gasp and pant for air the more he did it.

"...please… Reo…" Mabu moaned.

Mabu never did of his own, always begged and waited for Reo. Taking note of the change in breathing from Mabu, the desire pressed against him- Mabu reached of the bottle they had near the futon. A quick clip of the cap and he was coating his hand- reaching between them and coating his desire.

"Tell me this is what you want," Reo said.

"You know I do," Mabu answered.

"I need to hear you say it," Reo gasped.

But his Mabu would never ask for it. His Mabu would accept it, even if he was aching. He heard the low whine from Mabu, feeling the way his body moved under him- that was how Mabu asked.

"So be it," Reo whispered, covering Mabu's mouth once more with his own. Pressing his chest flush with Mabu's so he could feel that heat- feel that heartbeat against his own. Pulling him tight, Reo refused to let Mabu go.

His body longed to feel Mabu- it was the only way to truly tell. He knew this man inside and out. Pressing his desire against Mabu- the shifting of their bodies as Mabu spread his legs, wrapping them around his waist. It was as it always was. Pulling from the kiss, Reo saw that familiar stare gaze up at him, the way Mabu chewed his bottom lip, watching him.

It was the moment he felt Mabu's body relax that he pressed his desire at his rim, feeling the muscles flutter against the head of his desire. It made him gasp, it made his heart pound even louder.

"...Mabu," Reo whispered, pressing in, feeling that tight heat wrap around him.

This was his Mabu. It felt just as he always had- as it should be.

Letting go of the air in his lungs, Reo pushed himself all the way in. It was that last moment he heard the shuddering moan from Mabu, and the arms around him holding him just a bit tighter.

Mabu always did get sentimental in these moments. He would chant out Reo's name quietly, his body shaking the more Reo would thrust into him. Each passing moment allowing Mabu to come undone slowly.

Reo kept a moderate pace, feeling the way his hips slapped against Mabu's bare skin. Their bodies met perfectly and he swore their souls intertwined. The more he moved, the more Mabu lost himself.

"Reo!" Mabu called out, his nails slicing down his back, that familiar sting Reo longed for.

It was the feral side to Mabu only he saw. The side of Mabu that laid deep inside of him- the side only he could draw out.

Nails down his back once more, hands gripped the cheeks of his bottom and Mabu was sinking his teeth into Reo's shoulder. Thrusting harder with each passing moment, Reo felt his heart ready to explode. Mabu was so tight and warm around his desire.

Gasping and chanting each other's name, Reo reached between them, grabbing Mabu's desire, stroking him til his body convulsed and his eyes crossed. Watching how slack Mabu's mouth hung- he knew it was coming.

A loud cry and Mabu was releasing. His desire flowing all over his stomach and chest. Reo pounded harder into Mabu, knowing he was the only one who could reach these depths.

"I love you…" Mabu gasped, his breathing unsteady, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Hah!" Reo gasped, feeling how tight Mabu was around his desire.

Thrusting once more, he felt his own desire spill deep inside his partner. His body falling fully onto Mabu as they laid there- chest to chest, their hearts slamming against each other.

"...Reo," Mabu whispered.

Grunting, Reo took Mabu's hand, holding it tightly. He should probably move off, and out of Mabu- but he wanted another moment. He was never letting go of his desire.


End file.
